


Drip Drip

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Candles, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Once Upon a Time - Regina/Belle - wax @ femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drip Drip

 

  
Drip.

She hisses.

Drip. Drip.

Hot red wax on cool creamy skin.

Drip, drip, drip.

"Oh, oh," Belle whimpers and writhes, the silk ties around her wrists taut. She watches, eyes alive with lust, as Regina tilts the candle again.

Drip, drip.

Between the swell of Belle's breasts the momentary sting of heat feels wicked-good. Regina's gaze roams Belle's body. Beauty indeed.

"More sweet love?"

"Mmm, yes please."

Drip, drip, drip, drip.

Belle's back arches and a moan soars free from her parted lips. Regina drizzles wax over her breasts, her moans are louder when it falls on her pebbled peaks.

The wax cools and hardens quickly. Vivid on her pretty flesh. Regina steps back and lets Belle settle after the burst of intense sensation.

Regina waits for Belle to give her then nod then moves in again. She lightly caresses up the inside of Belle's thigh with her free hand. At the same time as her fingers reach Belle's cunt Regina carefully tips the candle.

Drip, drip, dripping.

Red drops on Belle's flat stomach. Regina, palm facing up, eases her middle and ring finger into Belle's warm wet cunt. Belle spreads her legs wide and whispers "Fuck me Regina."

Regina presses her fingers in deep, her thumb nudges then firmly strokes over Belle's swollen clit.

Drip-drip.

Warm pain, electric, erotic. Regina splashes it over Belle's thighs and just above her sex.

Regina drips the wax, fingers fucking slow and deep, thumb rubbing steady circles.

Belle comes hard, the flame of orgasm melting her for blissful seconds.


End file.
